


Доверие

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: SSSSтихи [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Poetry, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Series: SSSSтихи [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134368
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Доверие

Бестолковый, шумный, неловкий,  
Неуёмный в своей похвальбе,  
С огнемётом вместо винтовки...  
Но я тело своё доверяю тебе.

Ни в богов, ни в магов не верящий,  
Неустойчивый к злобной волшбе,  
Защитить себя в снах не умеющий...  
Но я душу свою доверяю тебе.

Избалованный, гордый, нечуткий,  
Вечно в мыслях лишь о себе,  
Ты лишаешь меня рассудка…  
И я сердце своё доверяю тебе.


End file.
